Coming to a Realization
by Lucius-V.Riogh
Summary: Just after the end of the game. Eiko is worried about Zidane, and still loves him back, Though she knows He'll pick Dagger, over her. VIvi questions his individuality. Can these two Help another when they need it most...? A Lucius VornRiogh PRoduction
1. Prolouge

Lucias Vorn: I'm the author of the story, I came up with the idea (acctually square hinted to this idea during the game) but i'll let you try and guess what it is, It tells at the end of this chapter (the proluge)   
  
Riogh:Hellop Ladies and Gentlemen, Happy reviewers and Stupid Flamers Of Fanfiction.Net. Welcome to Lucias Story. PLots IDeas, Storyline everything belongs to him. Im just helping him out. Editing, Better paragraphs forms. Nothing to big, But this is Considered Our Story. You May Reconize my Name from I Love you more than they do !, A Furi Kuri FanFic about Naota And Ninamori. But thats not Important, What is...? I Talk alot, IM rudely Sarcastic, and i still believe im the brains behind the operationsLucius: Yeah right......^.^ Enjoy the Story, Or Enjoy the end of Zidanes Ultima Swallow, yer Choice ^.^   
  
Zidane: Yeah, my swallow...  
  
Disclaimer: The charachters of FF9 are owned by Squaresoft Entertainment, I do not own these people. Got it? Square owns them, not me, Square...I don't own them...For any of you who do not yet seem to get it, you may call on copyright laws and be humiliated. And everyong will know, and we'll mock you alot.  
  
Sobs racked the air as the Hilda Garde 3 took to the air. Eiko was sitting in a corner crying in the corner, crying about Zidane running through the vines and falling down walls of rock. Vivi waddled over toward her. "Whats wrong Eiko?" he asked as she looked up at him. "It's Zidane, he's going to get hurt, I just know it." Vivi replied "How can you know? Have you've seen him acctually run and chase a person? I have in Treno, when a thug stole Dagger's purse."  
  
  
  
"He chased after a guy who stole her purse?" questioned Eiko. "Yeah, I felt sorry for the thug when Zidane caught'em. Zidane tossed him in the river." Replied Vivi."Ohhhhhh even if he does live, He cares more for Dagger than me anyway.He'd throw a thug in the river for her purse. I don't even stand a chance!" Screamed Eiko as she ran down to her rooms.  
  
Vivi entered his rooms, which were adjacent to hers. "I wonder what...that was about." He muttered as he got ready for bed. He took off his jacket and stared at his plain face. "So, Kuja.... made me an individual. I'm slightly different from every black mage in the world......Or at least I think..? I've never seen one like me. But he did change himself for the sake of individuality !" he said to himself.  
  
"Darnit DARNIT!" sobbed Eiko as she pounded her pillow and cried into it. Even with the realization that she had a miniscule chance with him, Eiko still wanted to believe in her heart that Zidane would come back for her and that he would sweep her into his arms(Au note:little girl romance thoughts). She sat there for hours worrying about Zidane. She hated Dagger, She hated Being So young. She hated Zidane for running off like that,without thinking of how she felt.He didnt even think she ment what she said when they parted. Problay thought it was some childish Love. She hated him. She pound her pillow harder. She hated everyone, everyone always though ' Zidane and Dagger..Zidane and Dagger..!' Why never her, Why ?!?! Worse of all She hated herself for hating everyone. But there was...Someone who worried about her own feelings.   
  
Cid and Hilda spoke about several things on that trip, but eventually Cid said "Hilda, you have most definantly caught the hints I have given about how lonely Eiko is. She staid on the ship and talked me about how lonely she is. I think a connection between her and I has formed. And as you are unable to bear children we would have to find an heir. I suggest adopting Eiko." Hilda sat there dumbfounded for a few minutes and finally said "That's A wonderful idea!" she exclaimed." But we will have to get all sorts of papers and such, who shall draw them up?" And for long Hours they talked about they adoption, But soon they went to bed. Until the following Morning.   
  
As the airship docked in Lindblum, Cid walked purposfully down the hall and turned to knock on Eiko's door. "Eiko, may I come in?" He asked. "Yes" she replied, Having spent all morning Doing nothing but thinking, able to cry no more over Zidane. She was sitting in a chair reading Lord Avoln version of ' I Want to be Yer Canary. "Eiko, I Would like to Speak to you about something important, If you have the moment?" He asked. Eiko put Down her book and nodded. " Sure ". Cid Sat calmly. " I have a Propizition to make. How would you like it Hilda And I adopted you..?" "wha-what?!" exclaimed Eiko "err, YES!!!! Thank you!!!" Tears were again appearing in Eiko's eyes, but tears of joy.  
  
Vivi walked into the room "I just heard through the wall... Eiko, Mr. Cid, can I sign the witness papers?" "Sure!" Eiko answered still teary. "Come on Vivi, lets go to the dock for while" she said, Jumping From Cids arms and Grabbing Vivi's hand and Dragging him outside.  
  
~ Alright this is my first Fan-fict' attempt so I would like your input ^.^ I did have help from an old Fan-fict writer. Please send any comments (except: I HATE YOU!!! IT'S EIKO AND ZIDANE!!! Yes this is Eiko and Vivi if you haven't got the idea) Also no comments on grammer and such. If its that way in a quote, it should be, but other-wise please leave it alone thank you ~  
  
-Lucius Vorn   
  
~ HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOO Everyone, have you all smiled Today...? Oh Well, Anyway, This is the Old Fanfiction Writer...* Glares a Lucius * Im the same age as you Stupid, HOW DOES THAT MAKE ME OLD..? That statement makes it sound like im 21 or something. Which im not/ Anyway..I Didnt come up witht the idea of this Fan Story. I Simply help it along. Its Lucius First story, but he did Ok...............Ok He did Well. ......WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE WANT FROM ME ?! Fine he did great..Wonderful. Everyone Happy Yet...? Hes New, So give him time, and dont be too harsh on the grammer and Words. I Know there are want to be language teachers out there. But we arent YOUR Stupid Students. We're somebody's Else Stupid Students. LATER DAYS  
  
- Me, Myself And I....Oh wait you people need a name doncha..? Riogh  
  
~ I use old in the sense that you have expieriance writeing. I don't have said expirience...  
  
-Lucius Vorn  
  
Dagger: Review Please * Bows Politely *   
  
Zidane: * PLaying with Ultima * Flamers Arent Welcome..  
  
Dagger: Its Are Zidane. Flamers are Welcomed.  
  
Zidane:...They are...?! 


	2. Chapter I

Riogh: Good...* Eyes Clock * Morning Boys and Girls. How are we this Fine 4:14 AM Morning. I'm....unable to feel my arms real well. But Besides that, This Is Riogh, ( The Smarter one ) Here. This is Chapter 1, Of Coming to a Realization. The Prologue was short, But aren't all Prologue's Short. ^.^

Lucius_Vorn:.......v.v *eyes clock* Riogh...why are we still awake?...Oh people....errrrr...good evening/morning. This is all my idea (the story, not being awake) therefore I am the creative one, and aside from Riogh's claims, I'm the smarter one. Don't blame me for the typo's *glares at Riogh* I haven't slept for more then 1 hour in the past 76 hours...

DISCLAMER: No, these people do not belong to us...Like I said, they belong to Squaresoft (or now i suppose that they would belong to square-enix...damnit)not us...Square-Enix(damnit)

Riogh: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DONT OWN IT....?!...My Lawyer isn't going to like this...

Damn you Lucius

Dagger: Shut up you two, and please begin the story.

L& R: HELLOOO PRINCESSSSSSS!!.....Errrr...Yes Ma'am

Zidane: * Grips his Daggers..*

" I Cant Believe it.." Eiko Murmered, throwing a rock out to sea calmly. They had traveled from the Train to serpents gate, on their way to Lindblum Harbor. Eiko favorite area. maybe cause it was so peaceful, so easy to think about things. TO slow down her heart beat and think it over. She had Irrationally Jump into something she wasn't ever half sure she wanted. To be adopted by someone. To have a Mother and Father. Of Course, they weren't her mother and father. But she would have a family. And As a Bonus She'd be a Princess. She giggled at the thought. 

                "Hi Eiko" said Vivi as he ambled toward her. "The witnesses have all signed. But we've only got Quina, Steiner, Dagger, Amarant, Freya, and me. Who else? There needs to be seven..." He adjusted his hat.

                "I'm not sure" she said. Her heart panged at the thought of Zidane "If Zidane were here he could sign it..." She whispered, Eyeing the ground suddenly.

                Two memories struck Vivi simultaniously. One when the party was a bording the Hilde Garde 3 when Eiko shouted "I love you Zidane, come back!" (Au note: Please if you know exactly what she said, sorry but I don't remember, so please don't send reviews soly to tell me about this flaw thank you). The other memory was of Eiko dashing off through the corridors of the airship wailing "Ohhhhhh even if he does live,  He cares more for Dagger than me anyway.He'd throw a thug in the river for her purse. I don't even stand a chance!"A realization struck Vivi during these flashbacks 'She was serious when she said that...She really does love him.'

                  "What about General Beatrix?" Asked Vivi, hopeing to change the subject, although Eiko saw through his Tactic and thought 'He's nice, and he's Trying to make me forget about Zidane.'. "I suppose, you wanna go?" she asked as she ran towards Serpents Gate. "Vivi Nodded, adjusted his hat and ran to catch up, half jumping, half tripping into the trolley. Eiko Helping him inside.

                At the Chocobo Tracks near Dragons Gate, Vivi and Eiko waited for their Golden Companion, Boco.Gyshal Greens were set out for Boco when he got there but it would take a while, he was half way around the world. Vivi adjusted his hat and watched toward the horizon where he thought Boco would come, and sure enough the chocobo came flying toward them. "Come on, get on" ordered Eiko as she got on. Vivi climbed onto the chocobo and they were Off to Alexandria

                At the gates of Alexandria Eiko and Vivi dismounted, rushing toward the castle. "General Beatrix" they said when they found her "Will you sign this as a witness?" asked Eiko "there my adoption papers" she continued. Beatrix Blinked, and took the papers From her, looking them over calmly. 

" I See, Regent Cid And Hilde Are Adopting You. You sure you want This..? Ill Sign Them of Course.." Beatrix Said calmly, Eyeing Eiko Straight in the Eye. Eiko Pause, Thinking it over. Than Nodded. " Of Course I Do !"  "Ok then" Beatrix signed the paper with a spidery signature. "But you can't go back just now, it's to dark and your probably tired. Did you even tell anybody in Lindblum you were coming?" She asked the newly made princess. Eiko looked at Vivi "Did we?" Vivi adjusted his hat "I don't think so..." he said.

                Later that night on Alexandria Lake (Au note: the one between the city and the castle) Eiko was with Vivi on a boat coming back from a day of playing with the city children. There was no soldier because the one who was to guard the boat has fallen asleep on duty. "Vivi, I want to thank you" Vivi pushed the oar a few times before asking "for what?""For trying to distract me when I was thinking about Zidane" Eiko replied. Vivi adjusted his hat but just as he did a strong wind pulled it from his grip and with the moon light bouncing of the water Eiko could a faint blush on the boyishly round face.

Riogh: Hey Not Bad, Sorry it Took so long. Im Too lazy to put this up and Lucius Lack the ability to learn himself. It mighta taken a bit. Che. 

 Lucius  Vorn:Not to mention a horrible case of writers block.And I know how to put it up, You just had the latest copy.

Riogh: - Yawns – Ya Whatever. Anyway, Lucuis is Crying for Reviews. And Also Tifa..but we won get into that..

Zidane: Whos Tifa..? 

Lucius Vorn: *shudders in agony* Those horrible images...ERGH *runs to the bathroom and loses his lunch, breakfast, and last nights dinner*

Riogh: .  .  -.- Peace of Advice. If your EVER on Google, Don't Type in Tifa..Evil weird things appear that are JUST WRONG..

Zidane: * Pulls Rioghs Laptop away from him * Lemme See..

Lucius_Vorn: * Walks in Wiping mouth * Zidane…don't..just..don't..

Zidane- * Blinks and Suddenly Glues his face to the Screen * OOOO Where can I find more of these..Evil Cruel..Images…

Dagger-* Whacks him over the head with her Tiger Racket, and snatchs the Laptop away..* BAD BOYFRIEND

Zidane- * Stars and Googly eyes * Ooooo..Pretty Chocobos..

Dagger- * Hands the thing back to Riogh* 

Riogh- * Quickly closes the laptop and shuts it down * O.O Its All Corrupted…

Lucius_Vorn: Zidane, Why didn't you look away in Digust…Those Were F*Ckin Horrible…..Sick Freak..

Riogh: I Think Zidane, lacks the ability to respond. So Why'll Me and Lucius Explain to Dagger why there are weird Pictures on the net..* Whispers * And make sure our home is Tifa-proof * Continues * We'll Leave Amarant and Lani to help With Zidane and the Goodbyes. 

Amarant: Flamers Welcomed…* Growls*

Lani: * Smiles * Review Please. 


	3. Chapter II

Lucius_Vorn: Riogh. Nobody's sending reveiws. Why am I doing this?  
  
Riogh: Self Satisfation..* Continues to admire Garnet* And to grow in yer writing abilities.Which Suck..  
  
Lucius_Vorn: F*ck you, my writing abilities are fine. Besides lawyers don't need to write fiction.  
  
Riogh: Funny, I Saw more a Pole Dancer Person Lucius, when did that dream Die..  
  
Lucius_Vorn:...I never had that dream. That was your dream about Dagger.  
  
Dagger: Is this true?  
  
Riogh:....* Ponders..* Oh yeah...Ummm * Blushes innocently * Im a 14 old child with hormones outta control ! DONT BLAME ME   
  
Lucius_Vorn:Rio'...to late *watches Daggers tiger racket beat riogh sensless*  
  
Riogh:...Lots of ows..  
  
Disclaimer: In case you haven't gotten it yet. I don't own Dagger, Vivi, Zidane, Eiko, Quina, Amarant, Freya, Steiner or any other characters from FF9 Square-Enix(damn that gets me every time) owns them, not me. Square-Enix(damnit) not me. Square-Enix--------Owner of characters. For those of you who are still thicker then a rock, Square-Enix owns them, not me, It'll hold up in court.  
  
Several years later...(AU: note 9 to be exact. He's recently turned 15 and she's almost 15)  
  
Vivi ran down the stairs not stumbling at all. "your balance has improved" Eiko remarked as she extended her arm. He grabbed her arm planning to attend that festivities and continue to woo her. 'She's so pretty' he thought 'She has her hair all pinned up and, is that lip gloss?'(AU note: in those days, how many people had the privilage of lip gloss? Thats all out right there =P)  
  
He had entered, and was ready. Sitting in the pew beside him were Steiner, Beatrix, Zidane, Freya, and Sir Fratly. Vivi sat adjusted his hat and listened to the rules of the hunt. Since he, Zidane, Freya, and Steiner were so strong they would only get quater points for each kill. "It's only fair" Steiner muttered and Vivi had to agree with him.  
  
"C'mon Vivi! Behind you! WOW!" Eiko shouted, watching the hunt from above the gate to Lindblum castle. "The Alexandrian prince is quite a young man Eiko" Hilde said "It was kind of Queen Garnet to and King Zidane to adopt him"(Au note : If you are some supporter of somthin' like Dagger and Steiner or Zidane and Ruby...TO BAD!!!). Eiko blushed 'I need to get him to myself sometime' she thought 'Then I could tell him how I really feel.'  
  
The undefinable beast hopped in front of Vivi. In the stands Eiko gasped. Vivi hopped out of the way of the beast tusk just in time to smack it in the eye with his mage's staff. "Nice!" Zidane yelled as he ran in to help Vivi. "You don't have a date on the line do you?" He questioned the mage. "How'd you know?" yelled the black mage over the monsters roar.  
  
"The first time I was in this I had a date with dagger on the line!" The king yelled as he slashed at the beast with his dagger "And she still owes me!" he continued. "I'm hoping to have better luck then you" Vivi retorted as he blasted the monster with thunder 'Eiko looked so pretty when we came here' Vivi thought 'I gotta give it my all!'  
  
A few minutes later the beast lay dead on the ground and Vivi using varying magic on every monster in sight. 'I gotta win! I gotta get that date!' He thought, not knowing he was in the lead cause he was so focused that he ignored the announcer 'That quarter points thing still hurts 'cause I still have to take time to find the monsters' His train of thought continued until the clock loudly struck 12:00.  
  
"Vivi you were great!" shouted Eiko as she ran to hug him "That was amazing!" When she hugged him he almost fell over due to exhaustion. "can I sleep now?" Asked a sweat dripping Vivi "that wore me out...alot"  
  
The princess pulled the covers over the mage as he shivered "You helped me with alot Vivi, thanks...I know that I used to cry over Zidane, but then I was a little girl. I love you now" The black mage rolled over "wha' wa' zat mr.?" he said. Eiko scowled and her eye twitched "mr?! she would have woken him up, she surly woke the anyone else who was asleep, but he was to tired from the festival of the hunt.   
  
"Dagger...How did you get Zidane?" Eiko asked the queen. Dagger started to laugh and replied "Me? Get him? He did most of the chasing, I just let him do it 'cause I love him" Eiko blinked "so..just leave Vivi alone and he'll come to me?" she asked. Dagger broke out laughing again "No, no, not with Vivi, he's a lot different then Zidane, you'll have to work with him. I'm sure he likes you, but he wouldn't tell me such things. Just try and show that you like him and he'll eventually come to you" Eiko blinked, obviously confused "So do what Zidane did?" Dagger replied "No, if you did that you'd frighten Vivi away, and that would get you nowhere, just try and be subtle about it." "okay" replied Eiko.  
  
On Alexandria lake a few nights later Vivi and Eiko sat on a boat, they were heading to Alexandria for the night because there was some diplomatic problem with both the king and queen attending the festival of the hunt every year. As the prince and princess of both nations both were supposed to attend but Zidane, Dagger, Hilda, and Cid said that there was no reason for them to be there so they could leave. Eiko sat with her thoughts 'He's so handsome'Eiko blushed 'I'm sure most girls my age wouldn't think that, but he is' Vivi noticed her blush and asked "Is somthin' the matter Eiko?" Eiko sighed "No, nothing at all" And Vivi continued to row to the castle 'man she's pretty' he thought as the boat bumped the shore 'But she'd never go for me...'  
  
~ alrighty, that concludes chapter 2! I hope you like it and sorry about saying I wasn't going to write anymore if people weren't readin' it. Now that I know you're acctually readin' it no need to send reviews (unless you find something wrong with that chapter or you really like that one) on another note due to the fact that he is working on another peice of fiction (Sorry, I don't have the URL yet, I might put it in the next chapter though) this one not being a fanfic' mean Riogh wasn't around to help as much, you may or may not have noticed a slight change in writeing styles. ~  
  
-Lucius_Vorn  
  
-Shrugs- Sorry Dude..^^  
  
-Riogh 


End file.
